


Mass Effect Escapades

by StarGazerGamer



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Control, Drabbles, F/M, Ficlets, Fluff, Food Play, Masturbation, Oral, Smut, prompts, slight BDSM
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-04 21:24:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10999278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGazerGamer/pseuds/StarGazerGamer
Summary: So I'm posting all my ficlets and drabbles from writing prompts here.  I don't know how long or how many it will be.  They're all one shots involving the different pairings.Had to change the title since I'm including my trilogy prompts too.  So now it's Mass Effect Escapades.  Oh the naughty trouble they'll be getting up to.





	1. Liam/Ryder

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter One: Getting Caught
> 
> Inspired by the writing prompt "Caught in the Act". I was conflicted on who should walk in on them and decided on Cora as the one. It was a tough call between Cora and Drack and I didn't want to go with the old krogan since I love him to bits.

Ryder’s room was dark, only the light from the consoles casting shadows on the wall. The mattress creaked under the shifting weight of the couple on top of it. Sara lifted her arms and drew Liam closer, their kiss sending delicious sparks throughout her body.  
Liam yanked the shirt from Sara’s body, nipping his teeth over her throat as he tossed it aside. She was warm and eager beneath him, sighing at the taste of him. Liam wanted to savor, moment by moment, inch by slow inch, but the need he felt was too strong and urgent.  
As her mouth slid and angled under his, he ran his hands over her naked skin, torturing them both, giving pleasure to both. Sara’s moan filled his ears, felt her heart throb under his hand as it cupped the warm weight of her breast. His mouth closed over the peak, reveling in the scent and taste of her.  
Sara cried out as she dug her fingers into his shoulders, nails biting into his skin. The sensation of his lips and tongue on her flesh was almost too much, but she wanted more and craved more. Her body ached, everything Liam did, everywhere his fingers or mouth touched, brought a low, throbbing ache deep in her belly. Sara had never experienced a need that sharp and so demanding. When his mouth came back to hers, she nearly wept from relief.  
Their bodies rolled over the bed, her body yearning for more. Her breath stuttered out as he slid his hands to the top of her pants and pulled them off, inch by slow inch. Her mouth, seeking his exposed skin, was as greedy as his. His scent engulfed her senses as she felt his heart thundering under her lips. Her arms wrapped around him as they struggled to free themselves from the rest of their clothing. Soft here, firm there, yielding, and then demanding. He filled himself with her, too steeped in her to realize how desperate his need was.  
When he cupped her, her moan was low and long and broken. In the dim light of the room, he watched her turquoise eyes flash open, keening cry leaving her throat, as he drove her over the peak. She whimpered his name, fisted her hands in his hair, as the climax washed through her body. Neither noticed that they slid to the floor, dragging trapped sheets along with them. The air was thick and heavy, clogging her lungs, as his hands were quick and rough, slid over her hot skin. Then he was inside her, forcing her up and over the edge again, where she clung frantically to his shoulders. Sara wrapped herself around him, craving more as the storm drove through her. Liam’s mouth crashed down on hers as he thrust once, twice, and groaned her name as he tumbled over the edge. Neither heard the door sliding open.  
“Sara, do you have a minute to-“Cora stopped mid-sentence as it registered in her brain what she was seeing. Her mouth opened to speak but she shook her head as red flamed her face. Liam and Sara scrambled to grab something to cover themselves with, but the sheets were tangled around their legs. “Stop, I’m leaving now. When you’re decent, come find me Ryder.” Cora hastily retreated out of the door and let out a shaky breath. She leaned against the closed door and fanned herself slightly but then put her thoughts aside and headed back to the bio lab.


	2. Reyes/Ryder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara invited Reyes to her quarters on the Tempest for a surprise. Reyes turns it around on Sara though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first try at Reyes/Ryder.

Sara shivered as she waited for Reyes to come into her room at the Tempest. The rest of the crew was on Kadara Port handling their own business when she’d sent a message for Reyes to join her on board. A thought occurred to Sara and she looked over at the SAM terminal on her desk.  
“Hey SAM? Can you cut off sensors for the night?” Sara gave him the authorization code and he complied. The nerves in her stomach were jumpy and she pressed a hand to her stomach to keep them at bay. She was looking out at the port through her viewing window when she heard the door slide open behind her.  
“Nice accommodations Pathfinder Ryder.” The sultry voice slid over her senses like molasses. His scent, the smoke from Tartarus combined with an earthy fragrance, tickled her nose. She closed her eyes for a moment to savor the sound of his voice after so long, and then turned to face him. He had that look on his face, that knowing half-smile that never quite reached his eyes, as he stepped into her quarters. Sara stepped towards him with a smile on her trembling lips, the nerves were clear on her face. If the Initiative found out that Sara let the Charlatan on the Tempest, it would be a nightmare to deal with.  
  
  
“I suppose I make do.” Her brown eyes twinkled impishly. Reyes laughed as he moved further into the room, a little uncomfortable with the luxury himself. He was a man who preferred to live in the shadows and work in the shadows, but the Pathfinder? She was the one who stayed in the light and often brought the light with her to chase out the shadows.  
“Can I ask why you have invited me here?” He lifted his hand, as he stood in front of Sara now, to gently stroke her cheek. Her warm chocolate eyes crinkled as she smiled up at him and lifted her face. He chuckled as he got her message clearly. His lips brushed across hers soft as a whisper, just hinting at the passion simmering between them. A contented sigh flowed from her lips as he lifted his head. Reyes liked to savor these moments as they were so few, and he enjoyed seeing her eyes go blind from pleasure.  
“I want to do something for you Reyes,” Sara said plainly as she put her hands on his chest. Her eyes flitted over to the nightstand where the bottle oil was. Reyes lifted an eyebrow as he followed her gaze, now he was intrigued. “So, strip off your shirt and get on the bed.” Ryder pointed at the bed as Reyes jumped slightly from the tone of her voice. His lips curved in a smile full of wicked pleasure.  
“Well, if you just wanted my clothes off…” His hands pulled his armor off and set it down beside the bed. Reyes wondered if Sara realized the trust he placed in her, in this ship, by taking off his armor. His shirt slid off next and joined the armor on the floor. Sara had told him to go lie on the bed, so he sat down on the mattress. The soft give of it as he settled back on it was enough to make his muscles weep with relief. His bed was not a hard slab, but this bed was pure heaven by contrast. The fabric sagged under his weight, cushioning him as he stretched out.  
  
  
“Now turn over on your stomach.” Reyes once again lifted his eyebrow in question but did as she asked. Sara went against Sloane and trusted him, gifted him really, with her trust after it was revealed he was the Charlatan. She also wasn’t like the other manipulative individuals on Kadara, who vied for top dog status. She was too transparent to truly be called manipulative, Reyes doubted Sara could even lie that well.  
Sara stared down at the exposed skin of Reyes’s back. She understood it took a great deal for him to trust her like he did, more so than he grasped. Her fingers curled around the lotion bottle and she poured a little into her open palm. The cream was cool to the touch at first before Sara warmed it with her hands. The warm scent of lavender burst upon their senses as she rubbed the cream between her palms. Reyes jumped slightly as the mattress dipped when Sara joined him on the bed. Soft, comforting words were murmured as his back relaxed slowly as Sara watched him quietly. Her leg swung over and Reyes felt her straddling his lower back. He was pleasantly surprised to feel the bare skin of her legs as they slid against his exposed skin. She’d undressed silently, he hadn’t heard even the slightest whisper of her clothing being peeled off.  
A nervous breath puffed out of her body as she recalled what she’d seen in the educational vid. Her hands touched his shoulders, the skin hot under her palms. Reyes felt her hands press into his skin and glide across the tops of his shoulders. The sensation drew a contented sigh from his lips. The aches were soothed as Sara kneaded the stiffness from his shoulders. The lavender fragrance relaxed his mind as Sara’s skilled hands relaxed his body. The massage had an unintended side effect, as Sara leaned forward to ensure enough pressure was exerted to relax him, her body rocked against his. Reyes was painfully aware that only a scrap of cotton kept them from being skin to skin. He was already half hard from the pleasure her massage elicited. Lust unfurled deep in his belly as he felt Sara rock against him again.  
“Time to turn over Reyes.” Her voice broke him from his shameless thoughts about what they could do in bed. She rose to give him room to turn over. Sara’s breath hitched as Reyes clasped her hips in his hands.  
“Sara.” His fingers dug into her hips as she felt his reaction to seeing what she was wearing. She had on the Blasto shirt everyone gave her so much crap over and panties. The shirt exposed the sides of her breasts, giving Reyes a tantalizing view. Yearning coiled in her abdomen as she saw the look in Reyes’s face. A low curse fled his lips as she rubbed her hips against his erection. Excitement pulsed in her body as she looked down at the man beneath her.  
Her fingertips grazed his skin as she placed her palm over his heart. She could feel the thundering rhythm which matched hers. Air sucked into her lungs as she felt Reyes buck his hips up towards her. His eyes were nearly black from lust; Sara greedily drank in the sight of him barely contained. Warmth pooled between her thighs in anticipation. His eyes followed her movements as she dragged the tank top over her head. Dark brown hair spilled over her shoulders and her breasts bobbed from the movement. Reyes lifted his hand and cupped the warm weight in his hand. Sara cried out at the sharp arrow of pleasure in her core as his hand squeezed her.  
A startled squeak erupted from her lips as Reyes quickly flipped their positions. His weight pressed her down into the mattress as she lifted her arms to wrap around his shoulders. On a mild oath, Reyes crushed her lips beneath his in a deep passionate kiss. Sara parted her lips and slid her tongue against his as the kiss turned scorching quick. Whimpering moans spilled from her lips as he trailed kisses down her throat and across her collarbone, while his hands greedily roamed across her skin. Her hands clutched at his broad shoulders as the sensations throbbed in her body, pooling at her damp core. Her stomach trembled as he nibbled at the skin there, anticipation slowly building. Damp cotton slid from her hips, leaving her exposed to his hungry gaze. His head lowered and nipped at the soft skin on the inside of her thigh, knowing it was a sensitive spot for her.  
  
  
“Reyes, please.” The words tumbled from her lips in a needy moan as his lips brushed against her damp center. Trembling fingers grasped his black locks as his fingers stroked her wetness.  
“Please what Sara, you have to be more specific than that.” Sara groaned low in her throat as his words hummed against her. She wanted to hit him for teasing her like he was.  
“Please lick me.” Her face flamed from embarrassment at saying the words, but she forgot about being uncomfortable when his tongue pressed against her clitoris. A spasm of pleasure sparked along her body, tearing a shout from her lungs. Her body pulsed beneath his tongue, desperate for release that was just out of reach. Sara felt her body stiffen as the pleasure mounted within her. Reyes sucked Sara’s clitoris once more and it had her hips coming off the bed, his hands clutched at her ass to keep her still. The sharp edge of desire pushed her over the edge and his name spilling from her lips as she fell.  
Her body went limp, completely spent from the orgasm. Chest rising rapidly as her breaths panted out, trying to get her breath back. Sara heard the rustle of fabric and reached for Reyes even as he slipped into her. His lips were gentler now, his teeth nibbling at her bottom lip as he thrust into her warm depths. Her hands ran over his skin, hot and sweaty from exertion, and she nipped the flesh at his shoulder. He grunted against her throat as his teeth nipped her tender skin, leaving a mark on her. Sara groaned as she pressed her face against his neck. She felt the words against her hair as he tumbled over the crest, his cock pulsing inside her as he spilled himself in her.  
The only sound in the room was the muted noise from Kadara Port. Sara wrapped her arms around Reyes, reveling in his weight on her. He held himself up on an elbow to stare down at her face. She placed a gentle kiss on his lips as he lazily brushed a hand over her skin, basking in the shiver it sent through her body. He pressed a light kiss to her forehead, savoring the afterglow that surrounded them. Soon enough reality would crash in on them, but for now, he planned to enjoy this time with Sara. He moved to the side and pulled her against his side, drowsiness settling over him. She snuggled against his chest, leg draped over his. They both let sleep carry them away, entwined together, in the Pathfinder’s quarters on the Tempest.


	3. Jaal/Ryder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaal tells Ryder she needs to give up control.
> 
> Inspired by gangstagandalf's lovely picture of Jaal/Ryder on Tumblr. I saw it and immediately had to write something for it. Her art is amazing!!
> 
> POV switches at the end, so if you hate that you've been warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://gangstagandalf.tumblr.com/post/159780952606/whoops-my-pen-slipped-holy-shit-this

Sara returned to her room on the Tempest filled with frustration after the meeting with Nexus leadership. The meeting with Tann had gone just as she’s figured it would, exasperating. A sharp stabbing pain throbbed at her temples, her fingers idly rubbed at it. She’d gotten these types of headaches all her life, they always subsided after a few minutes. The door to her quarters slid open, bathing the front of the room in light, but her room was oddly dark. Sara’s honey colored eyes shifted to SAM’s terminal which was dark and that alarmed her. SAM would have told her if something was amiss, so she figured he was giving her an evening off. A prickle of awareness had Sara reaching for the light switch.  
“Don’t.” The softly accented voice wrapped around her body. The stabbing in her head subsided as she recognized the owner of that voice.  
“Jaal, what are you up to?” Sara murmured as she stepped into the room, away from the entrance. The door slid silently shut behind her, casting the room into darkness. Sara’s heart sped up in anticipation as her eyes adjusted to the lack of light. His scent reached her in the shadowy room, an exotic floral fragrance, as his fingers pressed into her temples for a gentle massage. The heat from his body enveloped her as his body brushed against her back. Sara turned her head to kiss him, but he slipped away like smoke. “Jaal?” His name trembled from her lips as heat curled in her belly. She didn’t know what the angaran was up to, but she looked forward to finding out. Her body turned to face his but she felt his arm wrap around her waist like an iron band.  
“Do you trust me darling one?” The words whispered against the sensitive skin of her ear. A shiver slid down her spine as the heat tightened in her groin. Hot anticipation began to throb in her blood.  
“I do trust you Jaal. Always.” Ryder breathed out as his hand spread out on her abdomen, his thumb brushing the underside of her breast. Her nipples hardened against her bra as her hips pressed back against him. His hand remained frustratingly motionless on her abdomen.  
“Then give up control Sara.” Her body stilled as his words registered in her mind. Uncertainty filled her as she wasn’t sure she could do that, but Jaal rarely asked anything of her. For him, she’d be willing to try. She nibbled at her bottom lip as she thought about it and then turned her head to glance at Jaal.  
“I’ll try Jaal.” The words barely left her lips before he pressed his lips against her neck. A surprised moan spilled from her lips as she tilted her head to give him better access. His other hand reached up to pull her ebony hair out of its ponytail. The silky curls fell past her shoulders, one lock curling over her breast. Jaal’s hand drifted under her shirt to stroke her bronzed skin, lifting the fabric as his fingers pushed upwards. The shirt was pushed off her body gently, almost reverently, her breasts bouncing with the movement. Sara turned to face him, the backs of his fingers came up to trace the swell of her breasts over the ivory cotton of her bra. Her breath hitched in her throat as lust spiraled tight in her groin, panties damp from anticipation.  
“You are exquisite.” Jaal purred against her hair as he ran a hand through her soft hair. He had a strange fascination with it. Sara trembled against him as his hand cupped her breast, squeezing lightly. Her back arched as a hunger clawed at her body, pulse thundering her in her ears. Jaal murmured soft words in shelesh as he unhooked her bra. He gazed down at her, hair tousled from his hands, nipples erect from desire and the cool air of her room. He nudged her backwards towards the viability console by the window. Her back bumped against the cool metal, a tremor passed down her spine. A soft surprised cry fell from her lips as his body pressed her against the terminal. He caged her in, grabbing the waist high screen on both sides of her body.  
Jaal lifted a hand to her breast, thumb grazing her nipple, only a few shades darker than her skin. Her body bowed towards him, wanting more. His hand left her breast and she whimpered in denial. Jaal brushed his lips against her temple, a light caress while she craved more. His fingers trailed a path down to her navel, stopping at the waistline of her pants.  
“Jaal.” Sara reached up to his face, cupping his cheeks as she tried to bring his head down for a kiss.  
“No precious Sara. You promised to give up control.” Jaal whispered against her lips as he stopped short of touching her. Sara groaned in need at his denial. Sara forced her body to relax against the console and Jaal smiled in the darkness at her. He leaned down and pressed a kiss just above her breasts, moving up to nibble at her collarbone and sending a delicious shudder through her body. Pleasure flashed through her system, body strung tight from need. Her head angled to give his lips more access to her neck as he nipped at her skin, pain mixed with pleasure as a cry caught in her throat. The slow seduction was torture for Sara, her body thrummed for him. Moisture pooled between her thighs as her body bowed with hunger. “Sara, take off your boots.”  
Sara hastily complied, toeing off her boots and socks, leaving her clad in just her pants. Her heart hammered against her chest as she felt his body shift closer to her. Anticipation filled her as his hands grasped her hips with bruising force. Sara couldn’t move even if she wanted to, and the helpless feeling sent white hot heat through her. Giving up control may not be as bad as she thought. His teeth scraped the side of her neck again as he traveled down her body. Sara almost sobbed as his mouth brushed past her nipple, unfulfilled desire tightening her muscles. Frustration mounted in her body as he nipped at the muscles around her navel, making them tremble with desire. His name spilled from her lips in a keening cry as she felt tears well in her eyes.  
Jaal turned Sara to face the window, bracing her hands on the terminal. Confusion flickered over her features before she heard clothing dropping to the floor. Her breath sucked in as she tried to quell the tremors in her body. Jaal pressed his body against her back, his hand sweeping down to stroke the inside of her thigh through the pants. Sara pressed her hips against his erection, and yelped in shock as his teeth bit down on her shoulder. The flash of pain amplified the pleasure in her body. Pleading moans spilled from her lips as his tongue soothed the sting of his bite.  
“Ryder.” His lips grazed the skin between her shoulders tantalizing her senses. Her head angled towards him, lips swollen from his bruising kiss earlier. “Beg.” Sara froze at the word as it registered in her mind. _Beg? Was he insane? She wasn’t going to beg._ A whimper echoed in the room as she felt his teeth on the waistline of her pants. Pride be damned.  
“Please.” The word was whisper soft as it left her lips. Jaal tilted his head and feigned ignorance.  
“I’m sorry darling one, I didn’t quite catch that.” His lips pressed a teasing kiss to her bare hip, curling into a smile. Sara would have glared at him if she could, but she was lost in the haze of desire for him.  
“Please Jaal. I need you to fuck me.” The words fell from her lips in a rush. His hands grasped and pulled her pants and panties off in one jerky motion. She stepped out of them and kicked them to the side. Sara felt Jaal kneel behind her, her body yielding to his hands. Jaal cupped her heat, sliding one finger between her folds, slick with moisture. Tension built as his thumb found her clit, pressing against it in a slow circular motion. A keening cry flowed from her throat, hips arched against him.  
Jaal leaned in and bit down on the back of her thigh as he slid a finger in her. Her body jerked in response, a sob trapped in her throat as her body surrendered to him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jaal found it difficult to maintain his control with Sara moaning his name in that throaty voice of hers. She was slick for him, ready to take him inside her. He wanted her to come completely undone before he allowed that. The masculine pleasure soared through him as she gave up control to him. His lips nuzzled the mark on her thigh, easing some of the sting. Her heady scent alone was enough to bring his cock to life. Lust curled in his abdomen as he heard the sob caught in her throat as his finger curved inside her, hitting that spot that drove her wild. He eased his fingers away from her, despite her vocal protests, and spun her to face him. He wanted to taste her as he drove her over the edge. To taste the moment she gave in to the pleasure and let herself fall.  
He’d seen this woman take down enemies twice her size without a flinch, but she trembled for him. An intoxicating feeling this was. His face was inches from her triangle of dark hair, her body quaking beneath his hands. Jaal leaned forward, his fingers spreading her lips for him. Sara grasped his head as her legs widened to grant him greater access. His free hand cupped her perfect ass to steady her. The cries coming from Sara as his tongue touched her drowned him in ecstasy. He sucked on her clit, drinking in her whimpers as he was sure the pleasure was rocking her body. His thumb replaced his tongue as he drove it inside her wet heat. Sara’s hips pressed against his face eagerly. Her fingers dug into the skin of his cowl as he pressed as deep as he could inside her. He groaned at the taste of her on his tongue, salty and musky. He heard the sob catch in her chest, inner thighs tighten and he knew she was close. His thumb brushed against her clit faster as he thrust his tongue in and out of her core.  
He felt her inner muscles clench as she threw her head back in abandonment. His name spilled from her lips darkly seductive to him. His hand kept her steady as the orgasm rocked her body. Her body sagged against him as the last waves moved through her body, as he gently kissed up her body. Until he was eye to eye with her, her gaze unfocused from the orgasm that she’d experienced. His lips brushed against hers, the taste of her still on them, in a gentle caress. She shrieked in surprise when he lifted her, her long legs wrapping around his waist instinctively. He relished the slide of her skin against his, the provocative press of her breasts against his chest.  
“You did not think we were finished did you Ryder?” Jaal murmured as her honey eyes looked down at him as his words dawned on her. He carried her to the bed and spent the rest of the night showing her just how much fun it was to give up control.


	4. Kaidan/Shepard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merweek. Shepard/Kaidan. Fun with food.

Title: Have Some?  
Ship/Pairing: Kaidan/Shepard, Shenko  
NSFW/SFW: NSFW, so it’s under the cut.

“Commander?” Kaidan stepped into Shepard’s apartment on the Citadel after receiving her email earlier. The rich, decadent smell of chocolate drifted to him from the kitchen as the bass of soft rock poured from the speakers around the apartment. Kaidan followed the smell to the kitchen and lust hit him in the abdomen at what he saw there. Commander Alissa Shepard standing barefoot in her kitchen. Bare legged too with only a very familiar Alliance shirt on her body. With a bowl of ice cream and what appeared to be chocolate brownie in her hand, taking a bite. Her hips shimmied as she moaned low in her throat from the sinful taste of the chocolate. Kaidan’s cock twitched as he drank in the picture. He cleared his throat and an unholy shriek ricocheted off the kitchen walls.

“Kaidan! You startled me!” Shepard laughed as her heart started to calm down. Some of the ice cream sloshed out of the bowl to land on her hand. Kaidan leaned against the counter next to her, arms crossed, as his brown eyes looked down at the shirt. Her face flamed as she saw the flicker of recognition in his eyes. Yeah, she’d stolen the shirt from him to wear in the privacy of her apartment. Lust coiled tight in her belly as she saw his caramel eyes darken with hunger. Her nipples beaded under the fabric of her shirt, letting him know she wasn’t wearing a bra under. She wanted to kiss him but she also didn’t want to give up the fresh, gooey chocolate that tasted like sin. An idea popped into her head and she offered him the bowl. “Want some?”

He stepped up and grabbed her wrist, drinking in the sight of her. Her dark brown hair, shot through with red, was down and tousled around her shoulders. He didn’t doubt she’d just crawled out of bed, Alissa was very lazy when she had the chance for downtime. Her cerulean eyes crinkled from the smile she turned to him. A wicked idea planted itself in his head. A slow, wolfish smile spread on his face and he saw the wariness snap into her eyes. Darkened them to a shade similar to the tropic sea after a storm. He lifted her hand to his mouth, setting the bowl on the counter with a sharp clatter. His tongue licked the ice cream off her skin, mingling the sweet taste with her.  
Shepard felt her heart hammer in her chest as Kaidan licked the skin of her hand. She felt her throat go dry as need flowed in her veins like molasses. Heat shot straight to her groin as she imagined his tongue in other places. A shaky breath passed her lips as he looked into her eyes, his intent clear. A different hunger clawed at her now, and she needed him.

“No, no Commander.” Kaidan murmured as she reached for him. He released her wrist to grab her hips in a strong grip. He hoisted her onto the cool stainless-steel counter top, stepping between her spread thighs. She squealed from the cold shock of the counter on her bare skin as her hands grasped his shoulders. A groan of need vibrated in her chest as his hands slid under shirt to graze bare skin. Kaidan leaned in and nibbled the side of her neck, her head fell back in response exposing more bare skin. This was exactly where she wanted to be, secure in his arms. He stripped the shirt off her, leaving her exposed, nipples hardening in the cool air of the kitchen. She shrieked as something cold and sticky dripped on her breast. The contrast between the cold ice cream and her warm body heightened her arousal.

A keening cry glanced off the apartment as his tongue roughly lapped up the treat. “Tastes good Shepard.” He murmured against her sensitive skin. A jolt of need shot straight to her core, pulsing a sweet rhythm there. More ice cream spread over her breasts, his thumb brushing the sugary sweet dessert on her nipple. Her hands dug into his hair as his mouth closed over her nipple, tonguing the ice cream off and sucking. His other hand gently squeezed her other breast, softly rolling her nipple between his fingers. His name fell from her lips as her fingers dug into his scalp. Fire blazed under her skin as he grazed the backs of her fingers over her nipple, down to her navel, and stopping just at the top of where she wanted him most.

“Please, please.” Shepard moaned as his fingers brushed against the inside of her thigh. They left a sticky trail of vanilla on the quivering flesh, one he followed with his lips. His kisses felt like fire as he drank in the sight of her, spread out before him. Fingers dug into her hips and dragged her to the edge of the counter. His body settled between her spread thighs. Her legs draped over his shoulder as he spread her slick folds. His tongue found her clit and flicked across it gently, tantalizing. Alissa breathed his name as she tangled her hands in his hair, urging him to go faster. He chuckled against her folds, teasing her further. The tension was beginning to build as a finger slipped into her wet heat. Shepard cried out as his tongue stroked against her faster, his finger moving in sync with him. She felt body tense as her orgasm was right there, just a few more strokes of his tongue and she’d be there. He moved up her body, nibbling at her navel, pausing for a moment to graze his teeth gently against her nipple, and finally he ended at her lips. She pulled him close as her body trembled from the unfulfilled desire. His hands left her to strip off his clothes.

“Yes, yes.” Shepard moaned as he joined her again. His skin slid against hers as she wrapped her legs around his waist. His dark chuckle sent heat curling in her groin again. He grabbed her hips in an almost bruising grip, sliding her until he could slip into her. Shepard threw back her head on a sigh as she felt him fill her, enjoying the sensation. She moved her hips and a harsh groan vibrated against her chest.

“You. You are beautiful.” Kaidan whispered in her ear as he began to move. Shepard cried out as one of his hands slipped between them to rub at her clit while his body pumped into hers. The pleasure built inside her body as she clasped at his shoulders. Her body was screaming for release, her lips searched out his as she felt it coil in her center. She heard his breathing become choppy, a sign he was getting close to his own release. Her back bowed back as the orgasm caught her by surprise, his name bounced off the walls as she shouted as the waves of pleasure washed over her. Her inner muscles clenched at him while the orgasm rolled through her body. He thrust once, twice and buried his face in her shoulder as he succumbed to his own release. They stayed, entwined together, while they both came down from their orgasms. Finally, he lifted his head and brushed a kiss over her lips.

“You should invite me for dessert more often Alissa.” Laughter bubbled out of her as she hugged him tight.

“Only if you promise a repeat performance.” Her tone was light and she gave him a bright smile. “I don’t think I’ll be able to look at the kitchen the same way again.” She brushed her lips against his cheek. “How about a bath? I’m feeling a little sticky from that ice cream.” She squealed in surprise as he scooped her up off the counter.

“That sounds good to me.” She laughed as he took her up the stairs for some more fun.


	5. Reyes/Sara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara is pissed that Reyes lied to her about being the Charlatan. She gets him on the Tempest and shows him what happens when someone lies to the Pathfinder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for a friend of mine who just finished the Reyes romance. She was pissed that she had to break it off or just accept Reyes as is with no consequences for using and lying to her. So she asked me to come up with this as a way for her Sara to get back at Reyes and show him what happens when someone lies to Sara. This Sara is based off of hers.

_He lied to me._ The phrase kept running through Sara’s mind, on an endless loop. The words pounded in her head, worse than her hangover after that bar fight with Drack. Sara’s lips pulled back into a snarl as she pictured the man in her mind. Fury radiating off her in waves. Kadara was safe for now, Diteon was up and running with Mayor Tate in charge. Sara had told Reyes that nothing had changed between them, but _everything_ had. He’d lied to her, used her, manipulated her, and then gave the excuse he liked the way she looked at him? _No._ Reyes Vidal would learn that no one used Sara Ryder. Not Tann, not Addison, and certainly not the Charlatan. Too many people saw her young face instead of who she was, saw her father instead of who Sara was. Sara was done being overlooked. _Reyes won’t know what hit him._ Sara grumbled to herself as she sat through Addison’s brief at Diteon.

“You okay Sara?” Liam asked in concern as he saw the glower marring her face.

“Yeah. I’m fine Liam. Just plotting out revenge.” Liam laughed at first but then saw how utterly serious she was.

“You don’t mean against Vidal? You sure that’s a good idea, I mean, he is the Charlatan and all… And you’re clearly not going to listen to reason this time, okay.” Liam saw the mulish set to her jaw and gave up trying to argue. When Sara was set on something, nothing and no one could turn her from that goal. He almost felt sorry for Reyes, almost, but then he remembered the shock on Sara’s face when the Charlatan revealed himself. No, Reyes had this coming to him. “Fine. If you need help I’ll be ready.” He walked away as Sara nodded once. He left her to her thoughts on vengeance. Her snarl morphed into a smile full of wicked promise, and she tapped a few keys on her omni-tool.

“Hello Keema. Can you help me with something? Yes, it involves our mutual acquaintance.” Sara trailed off as she walked towards the Tempest to get everything ready.

“The Pathfinder wanted to see me?” Reyes stared at his omni-tool in confusion as Keema relayed the message. Normally Sara would contact him if she wanted something.

“Yes. She asked me to pass along the message. Something about having to check out a Remnant site for a relic a companion of hers needed first. She asked you to meet her at her ship, if you please.” Keema told him with a smile. She certainly didn’t mind participating in the retribution Sara had planned for Reyes. The Pathfinder would not hurt him, he was too valuable an ally, but he certainly deserved something. She’d told him to tell Sara before calling Sloane out, but he’d refused to listen to good advice. Now it was time to pay the piper, as the human saying went.

“All right. All right.” Reyes shut down the call and looked around his room at Tartarus. Sara calling him to the Tempest? He couldn’t shake the feeling something was not right, and he did not become the Charlatan by ignoring that sense. He’d go to the Tempest, since it was Sara that called him, but he wouldn’t go into it blindly. The Sidewinder at his side brought little comfort as he strolled up to the lift. The docking bay door to the Tempest was left unguarded, a welcome sign since the Collective took power. He strolled in through the airlock doors, but was struck with how quiet the ship was. A normal ship would have some bustle of activity, some crew left on board to tend to the ship while in port. It was virtually empty, only the salarian pilot sat at the chair. The same pilot who looked up as he heard the airlock door slide open.

“Oh. Sorry, sorry. Ryder is expecting you. Downstairs.” Kallo told Reyes quickly as he turned back to his console. He had gotten behind on a few of the calculations, but now that the Charlatan was on board, those calculations could wait. Reyes watched the quick moving salarian zip out of the airlock doors. He went through the door at the back of the bridge and slid down the ladder. Sara had once told him the layout of the ship, so he had a decent idea of where to go. What are you planning Sara? The cool air of the Tempest felt good after being in Kadara’s muggy heat. Silence surrounded him as he approached Sara’s quarters. It seemed as if the ship was abandoned, not a soul stirred within. The hairs on the back of his neck rose in alarm.

He raised his fist to knock when the door slid open in front of him. The room beyond was dark, with only the soft flickering light of the terminals and the corridor’s light to cast shadows on the walls. He stepped into the room, awareness snapping through him, and let the door shut behind him. The room plunged into darkness, but his eyes adjusted quickly. They were used to darkness, in part because of his headquarters in the cave systems and in the dimness of Tartarus. Reyes looked around the room and saw the vague outline of someone sitting at the desk.

“Sara.” He murmured as he stepped towards the desk. He reached out but grasped only air as she slipped away from him. With a curse, he remembered that tactical cloak she had and cringed inwardly about his lapse. “Sara, I don’t like to play these games.” Reyes turned as he heard her feet scurrying to his left. He reached out and snagged her arm, pure luck and instinct had guided him.

“Not wanting to play games Charlatan? Or do you only play games when the odds are only in your favor?” Sara snapped as she glared at him. Her body fairly vibrated with contained rage. She was angry about his deception, that was obvious. There was something else there, that lingered in the back of her icy brown eyes.

“And we have the root of your pique with me. You are upset I did not tell you sooner.” Reyes pulled her closer to him as he spoke. Sara did not resist and he took this as a good sign, she still wanted him. She let him pull her close to his body and forced her muscles to relax. His hands rubbed down her back while his lips brushed against her hair. She tilted her face up for a kiss and he sealed his lips over hers. The heat rose between them quickly as his taste seeped in her. Whiskey and danger. The combination always tempted Sara, but she could not forget her purpose. Sara nudged him closer to the chair and felt the moment he hit it. Leather creaked as he eased down into it, taking her with him. She straddled his lap, only the fabric of his pants separated them. He groaned into her mouth at the feel of her bare skin against his hands. Sara struggled to keep the smug smile from her lips as her hands ran down his arms. She eased his hands upwards, towards her aching flesh. A hushed oath, muffled against her shoulder, was the only sound he made as his hands cupped her breasts. Her sigh of pleasure filled the air as the liquid heat seeped into her body. Her hands reached around his wrists and he suddenly felt the cool omni cuffs on his wrists.

“Sara. What are you doing?” Reyes grumbled as he kept his face on her shoulder. He didn’t trust himself to move, fearing he’d either drag her to the bed or rage at her for the sheer gall she had to cuff him. He was the Charlatan, and she dared to put restraints on him?

“Well, you seem to have forgotten that you lied to me Reyes.” Sara purred against his temple. Her voice was silk against his skin, the words sending a shiver down his body. “No one uses me like you did and gets away with it.” Her teeth nipped his ear and sent heat burning down his body. She felt him thicken beneath her thighs and let the smug smile curve on her lips. “I need teach you what happens when you lie to me Charlatan.” Sara leaned back and grabbed his chin, forcing him to look up at her. The fury blazed in his amber eyes, and it sent a delicious thrill shooting through her. This man would be her ruin if she let him, and that alone had her pulse throbbing in her damp core.

“You’re going to teach me a lesson?” Frost threaded Reyes’s tone as he glared at Sara. She smirked victoriously as he tugged at the omni cuffs. “Enough. Let me go Sara.” Reyes demanded as his eyes darkened with rage. His eyes promised vengeance but she welcomed it. He’d pay her back with relish for this.

“No. Not until you understand you won’t lie to me again Reyes.” Sara tilted his chin towards her again as he tried to jerk it from her grasp. “I don’t appreciate it when you lie to me. When you manipulate me.” Sara’s voice held the carefully banked fury at being used, her lips cruised down his throat punctuating each sentence with a nip at his skin. “I will not be used by you for your own gains like that again.” She murmured against him as she bit his neck above his collar. He hissed in her ear and a pulse of liquid heat shot down her body. The heat rose between them once again as she ground her hips against his cock. The sensation of having power over the Charlatan, however fleeting, was intoxicating.

Sara swiftly pulled the Blasto tank top over her head, finally gloriously naked in front of him. Reyes uttered a swift, brutal curse as he saw the sway of her breasts in front of him. His cock hardened instantly as he saw her nipples contract with the cool air. He ground his teeth together as he looked away from the sight, in a futile attempt to get his body under control. He’d be damned if he would do what she wanted, he was the _Charlatan,_ not a plaything for the Pathfinder.

Sara brushed her fingers over the mark on his neck as she rose to her feet. The light was dim, but nothing could hide the fire in his eyes. Her nerves almost wavered, but she took a quick bracing breath. Her heart raced in her chest as she thought of what was to come. His breath hissed out as she brushed the backs of her fingers over the front of his pants. He was painfully outlined by the fabric, pulled tight by his sitting position. Her tongue flicked out to wet her bottom lip, the rumble in his chest telling her his feelings on this matter. She flicked his trousers open in two small movements. Reyes groaned through gritted teeth as her hand dove beneath his waistband and cupped his raging erection with her cool fingers.

“Sara.” Reyes growled as she wrapped her fingers around his cock. “Take these off.” He bumped the cuffs against her arm. His fingers tried to grab onto her forearm, but she shifted away from him. He was going to make her pay dearly for this, biting back the groan as her fingers stroked his length.

“No.” Sara told him simply as she leaned in and pressed a searing kiss to his throat. “Do you want to continue Reyes? Or do you want me to stop?” Sara murmured as her tongue flitted over his erratic pulse.

“Stop and let me go.” Reyes snarled against her hair. Her hand left him and she removed her lips from his throat. Victory pulsed through him as he felt her hand brush over the cuffs as she released his cock.

“Oh, I’ll stop, but you’re staying tied up.” Sara traced his lips with her fingertips. “You’ll stay there and watch.” Sara whispered in his ear. Volatile rage clawed at him as he tugged once more at the cuffs. His fury shone in his eyes, and a shudder shook Sara’s body at the sight. He was like a big predator, just waiting for the right moment to strike. It should have alarmed her, but it only inflamed her further. She wanted to bring this man to his knees.

“Sara.” Reyes snarled as he grabbed for her again. Sara stepped out of his reach and eased her hips onto the desk. She faced him, legs spread wide, while he sat on the chair. A surge of heat shot down his spine and into his raging erection as he watched her slick folds spread out in front of him. He wanted to bury his face there, lick her until she came apart around his tongue.

Sara noticed him shifting towards her and placed a foot on his shoulder. The chair creaked as she pushed him back down on it. “I don’t think so. You said you wanted me to stop, but that only applied to touching you. I said nothing about finding my own release.” Sara murmured as he snapped his amber eyes up to hers. “You’re not going to touch me.” His muscles tensed beneath her foot. The delicious feeling of control swept through Sara, heating her skin in the cool room. How many others would want the Charlatan at their feet? He was at hers, eyes blazing with unchecked fury, but she knew he churned with unsatisfied lust. Reyes wouldn’t be satisfied unless he was in charge, but she wasn’t going to give it up just yet. She shivered at her thoughts and her nipples contracted into aching points. She wanted his hands on her, but she wanted to torture him first.

Sara kept her foot braced on his shoulder. Her hands went to her breasts to cup them as they ached to be touched. She saw his nostrils flare in arousal and his pulse flutter wildly against his throat in response. The ache increased as she squeezed the flesh, a soft murmur of pleasure rolling over her. She rolled the aching nipples between her fingers, a lance of heat shooting straight to her core. His eyes watched her as he sat, helpless, in the chair. He seethed in anger and frustration as he watched her hands knead the soft flesh at her chest. He wanted his hands on her. His mind whirled with possible payback for the lovely Pathfinder. The movement of her hand snagged his attention as it dipped between her thighs. Reyes cursed as his cock strained against his clothing as one finger slipped inside her wet heat. He knew what she’d feel like, knew how her inner muscles would clench around him. Her thighs would tighten around his head as his tongue would dip inside to taste her. Her head fell back, exposing the lovely column of her neck, as he knew the pleasure soared through her body. The scent of her engulfed him, cinnamon and vanilla, spice and nice. It suited her.

Her moans bounced off the walls of the room. Reyes ground his teeth together as he watched her thumb stroke her clit in tight circles. His fists clenched and unclenched as his cock ached for release. He’d make her satisfy that ache, just as soon as she took those cuffs off him. His eyes roamed over her naked body, drinking in the glorious view of Sara touching herself in front of him. Her skin was flushed from the arousal and the hitch in her breath told him she was close. Her foot slid off his shoulder, distracted as she was by her pleasure no doubt, and he leapt on the opportunity. Her cry of surprise as he pinned her against the desk soothed some of his anger, but not all of it.

“Reyes!” Sara hissed as he trapped her hands against her body, his fingers holding her hands immobile. She’d been so close to her release, and she cursed her inattentiveness. Reyes nuzzled against her neck and bit hard at the skin. She cried out at the heady mixture of pain and pleasure. She struggled against his grip, but he had the advantage of his weight leaning against her. The tables had turned and that turned her on almost as much as being in charge.

“Now release me Sara.” He growled against her neck as his tongue flicked out to soothe the sting. She shook her head and he clenched his fists between them. “Then you don’t find your release until I do.” The words burned into her system as she squirmed against him. The head of his cock brushed her wet folds and they both froze. His frenzied movements and their struggle for control had slipped his cock free. Reyes pressed his forehead against her shoulder, body taut from keeping himself in check. Sara groaned against his shoulder and wiggled her hips again. The movement brought another half inch of him inside her. “Oh no sweet Sara. Until you take these damned things off me, I won’t give you what you want.” Sara growled and bit his shoulder as she kept her hips still.

“Not until you promise you won’t use me like that again.” Sara snapped in his ear. Reyes shuddered. He lifted his head to look into her eyes, seeing the stubbornness but also the vulnerability there. He’d dealt her a grievous wound but not trusting her as he did.

“I won’t lie to you like that again Sara, think what you want, but I didn’t want to lose what was between us if you knew I was the Charlatan.” Reyes admitted to her. Sara reached between them and tapped a button on the cuffs. The soft click echoed through the room, signaling his freedom. Sara squealed in surprise as he seemed to explode in a flurry of movement. He slid into her with one swift movement, stretching and filling her exquisitely. The shock sent her back to the edge, heat pooling low in her belly. She wrapped her legs around him as his hands cupped her ass to bring her flush against him. Every inch of him was inside her. His name spilled from her lips as he began to move. He lowered his head to her shoulder as he grasped her tightly to him. Sara clutched at his shoulders at the delicious friction he created with his thrusts. Her head fell back as the sparks of heat flew over her skin. Reyes leaned forward and pressed his lips to her neck, gliding over the smooth column of skin. Sara cried out as the pleasure built inside her, he was hitting that spot that always drove her wild, until it shattered. His name flowed from her lips as her orgasm rocked her. Her muscles clenched him as the waves rolled over her body. Reyes groaned as he buried his face in her shoulder as he thrust once, twice and spilled himself inside of her. Reyes tightened his hold on her hips and lifted Sara off the desk. She cried out in surprise and tightened her legs around his waist.

“You did not think we were done did you Sara?” The dark promise sent a shiver of anticipation down her spine. “I think I owe you for being locked up.”

“Well, I did tell everyone to stay out for at least four hours.” She murmured against his ear as he headed for the bed.

“We may need more.” She laughed as he eased them down onto the bed.


	6. Reyes/Celeste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 Drabble from Reyes Week on Tumblr. Business or pleasure?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yay! Reyes Vidal Week, Day 2 prompt! Business or pleasure? I’m going to be using Celeste from Masks and Lies. I’d go with Colin but he hasn’t made his official debut in the Forbidden Fruit series yet. It’s dual POV at some points but I mostly left in Reyes POV. Sorry. Enjoy the smutty prompt guys cause of _course_ I chose pleasure. Reyes may take just a _tiny_ bit of pleasure from small, petty revenges against the Pathfinder who turned him down. Just a bit.

Celeste heaved a weary sigh as she trudged onto the Tempest. They’d just gotten back from Diteon, telling Tate that the Remnant Architect was taken care of. The aches in her body attested to the intense battle that was. She would use Kallo’s hack to get the infinite hot water when she finished composing an email to Ryan. The door to her room slid open and she had taken two steps into the room when the hairs on the back of her neck stood at attention. She spun to her right, only now noticing the man leaning against her desk. Always half in shadow. Reyes. Her spine stiffened as she couldn’t read his expression, and anticipation and wariness warred in her body.

Reyes noticed the wariness in Celeste’s eyes and the way her body stiffened when she recognized him. _Good._ She should be nervous. He’d heard about the Remnant Architect, and how the Pathfinder team hadn’t been quite as prepared for it as they should have been. It stung, more than he’d ever admit to, that she never came to him or asked him for anything. He mentally shook himself, this wasn’t about the past. He had information leading to where Kaetus was, but he was going to have some fun before he told her. The heat simmered between them, hot and as unpredictable as a wildfire. “Reyes.” He let his lips curl into a predatory smile, and saw her eyes narrow with suspicion. _Smart._ His Ryder was smart not to trust him, and he always thought of her as his. Even after she’d turned her back on him, after she told him she couldn’t trust him not to betray her. He stepped forward and saw her body tense as she resisted the urge to step back. His grin widened as he approached her, lifting a hand to brush against a cut on her cheek. She lifted her eyes to gaze into his, dark and mysterious as a mountain forest.

“I am pleased to see you came away from the fight relatively unharmed Ryder.” He let his thumb graze over her cheek, down to her lips, before he removed his hand. His blood heated as he saw her eyes betray her for only a moment. She wanted him as much as he wanted her. Celeste’s lips thinned into a grimace as he could almost see the gears turning in her head as she tried to figure out what he was up to.

“What do you want Reyes? This isn’t a social call.” Celeste snapped off, harsher than she intended. He always threw her off balance. It was that steady gaze of his that told her he saw every sin she ever committed and would use them against her. The shiver escaped before she could stop it and she saw he noticed it. Cursing her damn traitorous body, she steeled her spine again before meeting his gaze steadily.

“Why shouldn’t it be?” He lifted his thumb to stroke her cheek again. Celeste wanted to close her eyes and savor the contact, but this was the Charlatan in front of her. She couldn’t trust him, no matter how her body reacted to his touch.

“Come on Reyes, you and I both know that _you_ don’t pay social calls. Especially not to the human Pathfinder in the Tempest.” Celeste laughed drily as she stepped around him to the desk. Her email to Ryan would have to wait it seemed.

“Oh, but there you are wrong Celeste.” He purred in her ear as he came up behind her, without making a sound. Celeste gasped as she felt his arm around her waist, pulling her solidly against the firm wall of his chest. He felt her stiffen against him, but the pulse at the base of her neck betrayed her by fluttering wildly. “This is purely for _pleasure._ Are you going to sing for me again siren?” His other hand grabbed her wrist as she tried to struggle. The red tinged her cheeks as he knew exactly what she was thinking of. The night of the masquerade, the time in the Tempest after she woke. It had remained on his mind, eating at him. He felt the moment she surrendered to him, her body relaxed against his. Victory surged in him. Her body responded to his hands, and only his hands. The shirt shifted as his hand slid under to stroke bare skin. He lowered his mouth to her neck, nibbling at the pulse point there. Her soft moan was music to him. His blood ran thick and heavy in his veins as that spicy scent she wore hit his senses, it reminded him of things he shouldn’t have. Her shirt hit the floor with a soft sound, her pants following soon after. The sounds she made bounced off the walls of the room as his fingers slid underneath the waist band of black cotton to stroke the wet heat there.

He pulled her with him to the chair next to her desk. His clothing was quickly discarded before he sat. The soft leather creaking under their combined weight as he pulled her with him. Celeste stared at him, her face flushed with heat and arousal. He stared at her full lips, knowing he couldn’t kiss them. That blasted agreement he’d made with her. _Damn her._ She slid her hands behind her back to unhook the bra, letting it fall between them. He found himself growing impatient for her. His head ducked as he captured her nipple in his mouth. Her back bowed as he felt the groan in her chest. He growled as her wet heat ground against him, his erection straining for release. The black cotton tore as he yanked it aside, impatience rushing to the surface. “Reyes.” His name spilling from her lips was as sweet as the finest aged whiskey. The gasp that followed as he palmed her wet heat soothed any sore pride in him.

Her hips moved against his palm, and the wicked smile played on his lips. He let his thumb draw lazy circles around the spot he knew she craved his touch. He wanted that sweet voice to beg for it. “What do you want?” Reyes murmured against her neck as he gently nibbled the skin there.

“Reyes, you are evil.” His dark chuckle took some of the sting as he bit the pulse point in her neck. Reyes took pity and stroked her clit with his thumb. He slid two fingers into her core, stroking in time with his thumb’s movements. He felt her body stiffen, that sweet moan spilled from her lips, and he grinned as she clenched around him. He would always take joy in how she gave in to complete abandonment when she reached her pleasure. He let her ride out the last wave of pleasure, and felt her go limp against him. His hands gripped her hips and slid her onto his straining cock, groaning at the feeling. Celeste sighed against his neck as she began to rock against him. His hands helped her along to a faster rhythm as he wanted to reach his orgasm. The pleasure built up within him quickly, he fell over the edge with her name spilling from his lips. Her arms came around him as he rested his forehead against her breasts. His breath was ragged and shallow as he tried to get it back to normal.

“Now, shall we get down to business my siren?” Reyes murmured against her skin.


	7. James/Shepard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prompt from Vorcha_Girl. I chose hiking. A bunch of fluff as James and Jane are on their vacation after she's out of the hospital.

Jane took a deep breath as they made it to half way point in the hike. Her legs screamed in loud and painful protest from the half mile she’d already hiked. The cool tropical breeze teased her face, barely enough to move the wisps of hair around her face and bring her little hints of the island. The smell of the sea being a major one, the briny salt that was never far from her nose on this tropical isle. The smell of smoke, someone was having a BBQ down in the little subdivision at the base of the hill. Though calling it a hill was ridiculous in Jane’s opinion, it was three quarters of a mile to get to the top. She was almost to the top, but she’d also just gotten out of the hospital only two months prior to their trip. Hiking a steep trail was pushing it, but she’d never been one to let restrictions stop her from doing what she wanted.

“Come on Lola.” The deep voice broke her from her thoughts as she looked up. She blew out an irritated breath, he appeared so _unaffected_ by the exercise and heat. She knew James liked to stay in shape, but so did she! “Don’t tell me you’re giving up?” The cheeky grin and teasing tone revived her energy, and now she just _had_ to prove she could do it.

“Be ready to eat those words Vega.” She growled as she began to climb again. The steps were steeper the higher they climbed, but the view from the top was supposed to be spectacular. According to the concierge at the front desk of their resort anyway. Shepard grumbled to herself that it had _better_ live up to that promise. She should’ve picked Diamond Head instead, but the concierge promised that this trail had fewer people. So far that had been the truth, there weren’t that many people trudging along this steep as hell path. Sweat poured down her back as she felt her lungs burn from the incline. Her bright red hair was pulled back in a low ponytail which was threatening to come loose with every pull of the wind. James grinned as he waited for her to get to where he was and kept pace by her side.

“Finally. We made it.” Jane collapsed on the ground at the top of the hill. The ruins of what had been a supply depot back in the World War II era were still there, almost completely overgrown with vegetation. James stared down at her, suppressing a laugh, as she took a drink from the bottle brought along. The breeze was stronger at the top, her hair had given up the fight and whipped around her shoulders. She’d get up to look around when she got her breath back. Though her green eyes looked out and the view was blue. All her eyes took in was gorgeous blue water, stretched out for miles on any side she looked. A sapphire blue that glittered brilliantly in the sun, and stole her breath from the majesty of it all. James sat down next to her with a grin as he pulled out his own water bottle.

“Hey Lola. Not too bad for just out of the hospital.” James nudged her shoulder gently as she bit back a grin. Her body would no doubt remind her of the folly of this decision to hike up over one thousand steps to the top of this old army supply railway. A giant tub filled with hot water would relieve those tensions, as well as the man sitting beside her. He didn’t know it, yet, but his wisecracks on the trail just signed him up for massaging the cramps from her feet.

“Haha. You just come up with that one James?” Shepard laughed and noted the other hikers had started back down the hill. They were the only two at the top for the moment, the others would be along soon. They’d passed a few on their trek up. She closed her eyes and let the sounds wash over her. Traffic was a distant hum, the waves crashing on the shoreline over one thousand feet below was a pleasant echo to her. “Come on. Help me up. I want to see what this whole hike was for.” Jane reached out her hand as James shot to his feet. Her legs howled in objection but she ignored it as the picture before her registered. Her lips parted on a sigh at the breathtaking landscape before her.

The bay they’d tried to get into earlier hooked into the island, a cozy cove to spend a lazy morning in. The azure water contrasted sharply with the hill covered in tropical green plants. The strip of yellow sand the only thing separating lush forest and rolling surf. Beyond that was the Pacific Ocean, a deep gorgeous blue as far as she could see. Thick white clouds cast shadows over the rolling green hills behind them, and she gave a small squeal of surprise. “Look! A rainbow.” James followed where she was pointing and grinned as he saw it too. He kept his hand in Jane’s as they watched the light dance along the horizon. Her eyes sparkled in glee as she saw the rainbow fade back into the sky. She turned her face towards his, the brilliant smile still on her face, and he leaned down to brush his lips against hers. The quick intake of surprise was the only sound between them before she softened. It was only a moment before the chatter of a tourist group broke them apart. Her finger tapped against her lips in thought as James looked up at the new tourist group. She’d love to go visit Hanauma Bay later, but at the same time… A smile promising wicked things curled her lips as she thought of that big tub in their hotel room.

“Come on big guy. Let’s head back to the bottom.” Jane grinned as she patted his chest. He looked at her in surprise. “My legs are killing me and since this was _your_ idea. You get to help me relax afterwards.” Her words registered and his quick grin was her answer. Before he could grab her in for a quick kiss, she dodged him. Her laughter rolled over him as she trotted to the beginning of the trail. Going down was a lot easier than climbing up, and Jane made sure to keep just out of reach. She’d make it worth his while when they got back to the hotel room, but for now she’d enjoy the game of making him work for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are the images Jane and James see at the top of their trail. Taken from the top of Koko Head trail. Over 1,000 steps, .75 of a mile one way, steep incline. 
> 
> [](http://s1243.photobucket.com/user/SeigePhoenix/media/23759_586993997559_5564790_n_zps8jgen8qy.jpg.html)
> 
> [](http://s1243.photobucket.com/user/SeigePhoenix/media/23759_586993738079_1099630_n_zpsmnxtityw.jpg.html)


End file.
